


London

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to London, a flashback, some bonding.</p>
<p>“You know, I’ve never been to London.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>James shrugged. “I haven’t.”<br/>But the Winter Soldier has went unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

**Author's Note:**

> Week 5- 'A story set in London'

“You know, I’ve never been to London,” James said, ending the phone call. 

“Really?” Clint handed James two mugs of coffee, before vaulting over the back of the couch and reclaiming his mug.

James shrugged, looking into his mug. “ _ I _ haven’t.”

_ But the Winter Soldier has _ went unsaid. Clint kept his face blank as he took a sip, waiting for James to continue.

“Steve was on the phone. Been invited to give a lecture, apparently I’m also invited.,” James said, still looking into his coffee. Clint shifted on the couch so that he was sitting cross legged, facing James. “Got me thinking, how I’ve never been to London, but I could tell you exactly how to get there, and get out of there, without being seen. But I don’t remember walking the streets, what London smells like, what it sounds like.” James blinked down at his coffee, before looking at Clint with a downturn to his lips. “Sorry.”

Clint smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “Nothing to apologise for. So, a lecture?”

“A lecture.” James turned to Clint, pulling a leg up onto a couch. “Something about the war, and having a first person account. And we have a reputation for telling the truth, not following anyone’s scripts.”

“You certainly do,” Clint said as he pushed his feet under James’ leg. James dropped a hand to rub Clint’s leg. “A lecture though? Sounds boring.”

James smiled. “Exactly what I said to him. He glared at me.”

“Wait, how did he glare at you over the phone?”

James raised an eyebrow at Clint. “I’ve known the guy for  _ decades _ . I can hear him glare.”

Clint held up his hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, what did you say to Steve?”

James shrugged. “Told him I’d think about it. Then the call ended, and now we’re here.”

“And now we’re here,” Clint nodded. “So,  you going to go to London with Steve?”

“I am,” James looked to Clint, “And so are you.”

“Why? Steve didn’t invite me.”

James looked at Clint from the corner of his eyes. “I’m inviting you.”

“Why?” 

James put his coffee on the coffee table, then took Clint’s empty mug and put it on the table also. Once the mugs were taken care of, James sat on his knees and took Clint by the shoulders.

“Because I asked you to?”

“And you’re going because Steve asked you to?”

James blinked, before crawling across the couch and putting his head on Clint’s shoulder. Clint wrapped an arm around James’ shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I want to go to London,” James whispered after a minute. “I want to walk the streets, smell the wind.”

“Okay then, we’re going to London,” Clint pressed a kiss to the top of James’ head. “When?”

“Next Wednesday.”

“Private jet?”

“Of course.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Why are you here at six am?” Kate asked around a yawn, rubbing one eye as she tried to keep them open.

James sighed, shaking his head. “He didn’t tell you, did he?”

Kate, standing in the doorway of her apartment in her pyjamas, shook her head. “Nope.”

“So that’s why he volunteered to pack.”

“Probably. How long am I looking after him?” Kate bent down to pat Lucky, who was excited to see her.

“A day or two.”

“Where you two off to?”

“London.”

“Nice. Make sure you double check that Clint’s packed right. Wouldn’t want to get to London only to discover that he forgot something important”

“Like the bows?” James asked, eyebrow raised. Kate groaned at the memory.

“Exactly. I’ll drop in to your place to make sure it’s all in order.”

“Thanks Kate, you are the best.”

She nodded. “And don’t let Clint forget it. Have fun on your trip.”

 

~~~~~

  
  


“This is not London,” Clint looked out the window of the jet. “The plane ride was too short.”

“Where are we Steve?” James asked.

“London, Ontario.”

“What happened to England?”

“I never said England.” Steve told James as he walked to the jet exit, Clint and James following.

“You implied.”

“You assumed. Come on, let’s go.” Steve exited the jet, while Clint held James back a moment.

“And that is why I leave talking to Steve to you,” Clint whispered to James.

“If you’re going to whisper,” Steve called over his shoulder, “wait for me to be out of earshot.”

“I hate super hearing,” Clint muttered. Steve and James laughed in response.

 

~~~~~

 

As Clint expected, the lecture had been boring. Steve seemed to enjoy himself, and James also appeared to enjoy being asked questions. The trio decided to take advantage of good weather to walk through the town, looking for a place to eat. 

After walking for five minutes, James’ grip tightened on Clint’s arm, and both men stopped walking. 

“James?” Clint looked at James, who was looking straight ahead.

“I’ve been here before,” he whispered. Steve, who had been walking ahead of them, turned around, eyebrow raised. Clint shook his head, and used his free hand to tell Steve to keep walking. Steve nodded, and continued walking

Clint followed James’ eyeline; the top of a two storey building, with a view of the street.

“James.”

“I’m here,” he whispered, still not taking his eyes off of the roof. “Just, recognizing.”

“Not going anywhere,” Clint whispered back. He wasn’t worried; it had been a while since James had last had a flashback, and even longer since he was not in control of his body during one. 

After a minute, James shook his head, and began walking, not letting go of Clint’s arm. 

 

~~~~~

 

“He was walking down the street,” James said while the trio was eating lunch. He had been looking down at his food for a few minutes, unmoving, before speaking. Steve, whose face had lost all colour, looked to Clint. Clint had one hand on his phone, while watching James. Clint shook his head slightly, using his free hand to stop Steve from talking.

“They supplied a new type of bullet. It dissolved after impact; it looked to anyone on the street like the man dropped dead from natural causes.”

James blinked down at his food, then looked up at Clint. “How long?”

“Five minutes,” Clint said after looking at his mobile. James ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry,” James said, looking at Steve.

“Why are you apologising?”

James stared at Steve. “You look like you just spent two hours throwing up.”

“It’s not-”

James held up a hand. “Steve, just accept the apology.” Steve nodded. “Good. Now, when are we due back home?”

“Whenever. It’s a private jet.”

“Right, I forgot.”

“There’s a shock” Clint said, mouth full of food.

“You’re talking to me about forgetting things? Kate still hasn't forgiven you for the bow incident.” James responded, mouth equally full of food. 

“Oh come on, when are you two going to let that one go?”

“When it stops being funny.”

Steve watched the pair interact, a fond smile on his face.

 

~~~~~

 

“How do you do it?” Steve asked once they were back on the jet and James was asleep. Clint, who had been looking at James’ head in his lap, looked up at Steve with a questioning look.

“Do what?” he didn’t stop running his fingers through James’ hair. Steve looked at James, whose breathing stayed even, before looking back at Clint.

“What happened at lunch. How do you…” he trailed off, waving in Clint’s direction.

“How do I not worry about it?” Clint guessed. Steve nodded, and Clint took a breath. “I do. I worry more than you do. But worrying doesn’t help him.”

“I thought that the flashbacks had stopped.”

Clint shrugged. “Mostly. Instead of being triggered by anything, it seems to be new things. New places, even new food sometimes. We also figured out pretty early on what they looked like, which gave me enough time to get James to a more private location.”

“You hide your worry well. I’m still shaking at the memory of it.”

Clint offered a smile to Steve, before looking back down at James. “He doesn’t  need me to worry about him. Worked that out pretty early on, as well. He relies on me to tell him how long he was out, and then to move on. He talks to me, if and when he wants to.”

“You love him,” Steve stated. Clint looked at Steve, eyes wide, before blinking and looking back down at James.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I do love him.”

“Sap,” James mumbled as he rolled onto his back, blinking his eyes open looking up at Clint. 

“You say sap,” Clint smiled down at James. “But your smile says that you love me.”

“Hmm,” was all Clint got in reply before James closed his eyes again.

“How long were you awake?” Steve asked.

“Never went to sleep,” James said, keeping his eyes closed. He held up a hand, and pointed at Steve. “And before you say anything, don’t. You needed to hear what Clint had to say. I’m fine, you’re fine, Clint’s fine. We’re all fine.”

“Please, I’m better than fine,” Clint said. Bucky used the hand which had been directed at Steve, to poke Clint in the stomach. Steve laughed at Clint’s over exaggerated response.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> See you next week.
> 
> I have never been to London, England, but I have been to London, Ontario. Beautiful place.


End file.
